


Overheard

by kurokonekokilled



Series: Terrible Teaching Etiquette [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: College AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Renji needs to use his inside voice, Teacher Szayelaporro, Teasing, overly specific time constraints, student Uryu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: College AU. Uryu really, really wishes Renji would keep his mouth shut about certain things when Szayelaporro-sensei can hear him. Szayelaporro-sensei... doesn't really mind all that much.





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... Szayel is beautiful and I love him so much and he absolutely deserves to fuck Uryu's brains out.

“Szayelaporro-sensei?” Uryu called out, closing the door to the lab behind him.

He was the only one allowed to call the man that, all of his other students being relegated to ‘Granz-sensei.’

His teacher huffed at him, not lifting his head from where he was bent over his microscope, simply waving Uryu over impatiently.

“You asked me to come in after my classes were done for the day, sensei,” he prompted, shifting his grip on his backpack.

“Yes,” Szayelaporro-sensei murmured distantly. “Heard your friend’s remarks in the hall, need to discuss that with you.”

He was still bent over the microscope, barely mumbling his words, like he wasn't fully aware of the conversation he was holding, so he didn't notice the way Uryu froze like a statue. He got this way sometimes, but usually Uryu could make a subtle escape if need be when he was in these moods. 

Depending on what he'd heard, Uryu might very well need to make a hasty retreat. Uryu cleared his throat, taking an unconscious step back.

“Well, I see you're busy right now, so we can just talk about this another time,” he said quickly, voice high with tension. “I'll take my leave now, Szayelaporro-sensei.”

That was what seemed to pull the man out of his trance, his head snapping to the side as he shot his student a disapproving glare.

“Sit,” he snapped.

Uryu blindly pulled one of the lab stools out from under the table and sat obediently, heart hammering in his ears. Szayelaporro-sensei glared at him for a second longer before turning back to his microscope.

“As I said, I overheard your little discussion with Abarai-san just before class,” he started, voice deep and smooth and sending chills down Uryu’s spine. “I'm sure this goes without my saying, but I very heartily disapprove. You are a prized student of mine and should know better than to entertain such a notion.”

Uryu tucked away the praise to be fawned over later, ducking his head to hide the raging blush heating his cheeks.

“Of course, Szayelaporro-sensei,” he said quietly. “I know better than to ever consider actually doing such a thing. It would be highly inappropriate of me.”

That caused Szayelaporro-sensei to tear his eyes away from his microscope once again, leaning back in his stool to properly look his student over. The young man had his head ducked in shame, but he could still see the pink tint to his pale skin. Szayelaporro’s brows furrowed in confusion as he looked the boy over once again.

“Inappropriate?” he questioned. “I could see it being stupid, and a waste of your potential, but I hardly think inappropriate is the best choice of wordage there.”

It was Uryu’s turn to snap his head up, eyes going wary and cautious instead of embarrassed and repentant. That was a shame, it was quite a good look on him.

“I- Szayelaporro-sensei, may I ask what it is you overheard Abarai-kun saying?” he asked hesitantly.

“He was insisting you go into fashion design, attempting to pull you away from your calling as an organic chemist, following in my footsteps as you desire to,” the man parroted immediately, watching Uryu confusedly.

And Uryu almost immediately deflated, the tension that had settled in his limbs dissipating, the lead that had settled in his stomach evaporating, and he actually let out a relieved little laugh. Thank fucking _god_.

“Szayelaporro-sensei, he was trying to convince me to minor in it, as I've been torn between what to set my minor as. Sewing has been a hobby of mine since I was young,” Uryu soothed.

“Yes, I'm aware, you've told me this,” Szayelaporro-sensei responded. He was silent for a few moments, watching his student cautiously. “He was simply assisting you in choosing your minor?”

Uryu smiled softly.

“Yes, Szayelaporro-sensei. I would never dream of leaving this path. Organic chemistry is where I truly belong.”

“Of course it is,” Szayelaporro-sensei agreed, rolling his eyes.

Uryu had a kind of natural knack for the subject that Szayelaporro had never seen outside of his own work. He'd taken the boy under his wing, molding him and encouraging his growth, even going so far as to allow Uryu to work alongside him on several occasions.

What puzzled him now, as he turned back to his microscope, was why Uryu’s entire demeanor seemed to have changed. He'd come into the room uncharacteristically nervous and timid, but almost immediately after Szayelaporro had clarified the topic of his discussion, Uryu had snapped back into his usual calmly confident self.  

And then there was the ‘inappropriate’ comment, which made absolutely no sense in the scope of the discussion.

Well, unless…

Of course, Abarai was not a quiet man, and Szayelaporro had heard everything _else_ the tattooed baboon had been rambling at his student, but he'd simply brushed it off as the man teasing Uryu, possibly projecting his own desires or fantasies onto their relationship. But that would most certainly explain the ‘inappropriate’ nature that Uryu had seemed to be focusing on, as well as the pretty blush that had tinted his cheeks.

Szayelaporro-sensei pulled back from his microscope slowly, turning in his seat so he was facing Uryu more directly. He let his tongue come out to flit over his lips, smirking when Uryu’s eyes tracked the movement.

“Did you perhaps think,” he started slowly, “that I was referring to Abarai-san’s _other_ comments?”

It was quite entertaining to watch Uryu’s cheeks immediately flare as he scrabbled for words.

“I- I'm not sure what you're talking about, Szayelaporro-sensei,” Uryu rushed out, refusing to meet his teacher’s gaze.

“No? So Abarai-san made no implications about a sexual relationship between the two of us?” he asked lowly.

Uryu continued to open and close his mouth, eyes shifting around the room nervously as he tried to force out more than choked little noises of shock and embarrassment.

“Abarai-kun likes to joke,” he settled on lamely.

Szayelaporro-sensei’s mouth turned up into a grin, the kind Uryu only ever saw at the onset of a particularly entertaining experiment.

“Joke, and not tease?” Szayelaporro-sensei clarified, a brow raising to join his grin. “You certainly seemed to more embarrassed than amused.”

“I- he talks a lot,” Uryu desperately added, just trying to put words out there, even if they didn't mean anything.

Acting like an idiot was better than being made fun of and rejected by the man he practically idolized.

“He does,” Szayelaporro-sensei acquiesced.

The two were silent for several long moments, Uryu refusing to raise his gaze from where it was locked onto his hands, twisting together in his lap. He had no desire to see the derision and disgust in his teacher’s eyes.

“If it was all jokes, then none of it mirrors your true desires?” the man prodded, grin clear in his voice.

Uryu stayed silent, cringing in on himself.

“You have no desire to have me ‘fold you over one of the lab tables and fuck all of those brains out of your head’ then? No wish for me to ‘make you write formulas on my cock with the tip of your tongue’ at all?”

And his voice was pure _sin_ , all smooth and low and teasing in the best of ways, making Uryu’s cock twitch beneath his trousers. The boy’s mouth was dry as he looked up at his teacher, swallowing harshly at the open heat swimming in those golden eyes.

“A pity, really,” Szayelaporro-sensei continued, his smirk widening. “You are quite the pretty little thing, and I'm sure you'd only get prettier the more desperate you get.”

“Sensei?” he choked out, voice several octaves higher than normal.

“Yes, Uryu?” Szayelaporro-sensei asked patiently.

“If I ask you to fuck me, are you going to laugh at me?”

Szayelaporro-sensei smirked, wide and filthy, his eyes raking over Uryu’s blushing form.

“When you beg me to fuck you, I'm going to give you twelve seconds to lock the door and get on your knees at my feet,” he answered, voice rich and full of promises.

_“Please, sensei.”_

“That's it, my pretty darling,” Szayelaporro-sensei crooned. “Your time starts now.”

And Uryu was entirely certain that that was the fastest he'd ever moved in his entire life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what other pairings you'd like me to do in this series!


End file.
